Camp awesome
CAMP AWESOME camp awesome is a fanfic series by splungo(aka mogo) that crosses phineas and ferb with many comic strips and one fellow tv show THE CAST THE KIDS PHINEAS AND FERB Phineas Flynn:An ambitious,kind hearted boy who's always looking for a way to make the best of things. spent last summer coming up with ambitous schemes Ferb Fletcher:A boy of few words. Phineas and candice's step-brother he and phineas are insepreble Isabella Garcia-Sharpeo:Phieas' close freind and secret admirer. Leader of the local fireside girls troop 46321 Buford:Danvilles offical bully. not quite as bad a guy as he seems Baljeet:Indian bookworm and overachiver extrodinar. taking mail corespondece summer school while at camp Susie Johnson:jermys evil little sister. buford and candace are afriad of her. BLOOM COUNTY binkley:insecure and shy yet loveble boy. Panics about the lives of stars constintently. has and anxiety closet milo bloom:binkleys best friend. alot more down to earth and sarcastic blondie:binkleys african-american would be girlfriend from LA oliver wendell jones:computer hacker extrodinare. the opsite of every racial sterotype augie dallas:steve dallas' long lost son. less cantancerous than his dad.. FOXTROT Jason Fox:Hyper-smart,girl hating,comics and scifi loving super geek. Marcus Jones:Jasons best friend. jason,with less girl hating and better eye sight. Elieen Jacobson:jasons frindley rival and possible crush(although he'll deny it to the death) Phobe Wu:Elieens best friend. Marcus' possible crush(He won't deny it to the death) Eugene Wu:Phobe's twin sister and obnoxious jerk. Swears revnge against those listed above. CALVIN AND HOBBES Calvin:hyper-imaginative six year old. Hates girls,loves comics. Hobbes:calvins tiger best friend. The sensible half of the duo Susie Derkins:Calvins nemisis. Thinks he's crazy. Probably right Moe:Calvins personal Bully. Is as tough as he seems. HOME MOVIES Brendon Small:Former indie filmaker. Still makes movies on ocasion. best friends with jason and melissa. from a broken home. Melissa Robbins:The sensible third of the trio. also from a broken home. Jason Pendopolis:The weired and rich one. also the youngest. has a secret crush on melissa Fenton Mewly:self-centerted brat. thinks he's brendons best friend Walter and Perry:2 best friends who are always holding hands and are rarely seen apart. THE STAFF Uncle Duke:Con-man and owner and founder of the camp. As his son puts it "an evil version of forest gump" Earl:Dukes son and buisness partner. slightly more down to earth. only slightly. Steve dallas:fitthith-rate lawyer. Hoping to earn some dough. Coach John Mcguirk: A drunken soccer coach who knows nothing about the sport. camp fitness and sport director. Andy Fox:Jason,Peter and Paige's mom. The camps cook who cooks vegitarian meals. (except on hotdog monday and pizza friday) Rodger Fox:Andys husband and jack of all trades,although he fails at most of them Doctor Weird:the camps doctor. He's more of the insane mad scientest type and is cetifibly insane. Steve:dr.weirds unfortunate assistant. get's mamimed on a regular basise Hodge-podge:loveable rabbit and pontorys best friend. swimming instructor Pontory:Right-wing groundhog. teaches whatever like rodeger. bobo:dr.weirds mutated crocodile. hyper-intleggent. a true jack of all trades. serves as the real camp doctor and camp shaman. THE COUNSLERS Candace Flynn:Phineas and ferbs sister. Constiantly trying to bust them. Jermy Johnson:Candce's boyfriend. A good guy. Peter Fox:Jasons wannabe-jock older brother Paige Fox:Jasons nemisis and older sister.Fashion obsessed Morton Goldwaith:Paiges long time admirrer and king of the geeks Denise Russo:peter's blind girlfriend. unknown guy:?????? duane:junior music consuler. dosen't say much mike and miguel:the other junior music counslers. very friendly. formerly with camp campingston falls. opus:loveable penguin who bumps and skids through life OTHER perry the platapus:phineas and ferbs pet pet platapus. Secretly secret agent P and arch nemisis of heinz doffinshmertz heinz doofinsmertz:mad scintest. warped by generally bad life. bill the cat:world famous cat EPISODE GUIDE note:each episode has 2 titles. a normal title and a title named after a song. 1)welcome to camp awesome/a-w-e-s-o-m-e The groups arive at camp and meet their incompetent staff and consulers. Phineas and ferb get some help in making the best camp opening while candace and paige become fast friends. perry teams up with dr.doofensmirtz to battle dr.weirds mutant hot dogs and giant weenie monster. 2)football is heck/we will rock you Milos grandpa arives to help the camp beat camp campingston falls at football but his military techniques cause chaos and when the boys lead a mutiny it's up to peter and rodger to lead the team to victory. Baljeet and jason have a battle of the brains but end up uniting aginst eugene. dr.weird and doffensmertz watch the game with perry 3)phineas' 13/luck be a lady tonight duke attempts to scam money at a rigged casion night so the gang uses baljeets ability to count cards to beat the house. Mcguirk and steve sneak out to a bar with unwanted stowaway phenton. doffensmertz creates a super addictive slot machine. 4)3'o clock camp/keep yourself alive jason and calvin are challnged to a fight by buford and moe and it's up to phineas and ferb to get them out of it. walter and perry run away after mcguirk insuts him so the counslers go on a search to find him. doffensmirtz acceditly clones the duo and teams up with dr..weird and perry to round them up. 5)the pherbsidan adventure /I'm on a boat mcguirk brings his houseboat(the reason he works at the camp)to the camp and while he and the other staffers(and the counslers) party, phineas and ferb make a cruise ship which tips over causing the campers to evacuate. 6)regan rides again/superstitious When the spririt of former u.s. presisdent ronald regan posses ferb, the entire camp holds an exerscism with the help of bobo.doffensmirtz helps. 7)GIVE ME CANDY!/stone cold crazy Jason gets sugar again and goes crazy and the campers struggle to stop him before he devors all the sugar and sweets in camp. Mcguirk and steve order a mail order bride which turns out to be dr.weird in drag. doofensmirtz creates the mustachinater which peter steals and uses on himself. 8)amok stache/the new version of you the mustachanator has unexpected side affects and turns peter into a macho super jerk and its up to phineas and ferb and jason ot stop him!. doofensmirtz is possesed by his own mustache which duels agent P. 9)hike of doom/into the woods rodger leads the campers on a hike which takes a turn for the disasterous. the counslers have a ping-pong tournament whcih doffensmirtz enters with his ping-ponginator. 10)sadie hawkins dance part 1/photograph It's time for the big camp dance and everyones nervus. especially jason whose been ducking eleein due to the dance's girl ask boy nature but ends up going with her anyway. paige decides to go doe(the female version of stag). candace asks jeremy. calvin is forced to go with susie,jason is enraged when melissa asks brendan. fenton is outraged when no-one asks him. isebella gets to courage to ask phineas who once again misintrprts it only for her to actually say no this time. phobe asks a happy marcus. doofensmirtz resolves to give up evil 11)sadie hawkins dance part 2/it only takes a moment The dance is in full swing. susie and candace compete for jeremy while paige turns the tides in candace's favor. Fenton holds an anti-dance party but is overthrown by ferb and the anti-party becomes a hit. steve and mcgurik get drunk. Phineas and isabella share a kiss to phineas' suprise. Their not the only ones. Marcus and phobe also kiss.... in front of a horrified jason. doofiensmrtz finds the normal world too boring while agent p misses doofensmirtz when he's forced to arch dr.weird. part 2 12)sadie hawkins dance part 3/theres got to be a morning after It's the day after the dance. mcguirk overcomes his hangover. phineas avoids isabella until the inevetable happens and they start dating. jason joins g.r.o.s.s. and has a fight with marcus and when marcus choses phobe over him he snaps. 13)the wrath of jason/i'm going slightly mad the counslers try to recapture crazy jason who goes after phobe. Abnoxius siblings thadeus and thor arrive and challange phineas and ferb once again. duke finds out he sold the camp while stoned. doffenmirtz buys the camp only for evil president of 4kids al kahn to buy it from him,out eviling doffensmirtz. 14)4kids/authority song When 4kids takes over the serizes the charicters are changed and doofinmirtz and perry team up to combat 4kids who fires them. 15)doffensmirtz's revenge/won't back down the entire camp rallies against 4 kids and an epic battle insues. 16)the first date/ain't that a kick in the head. While phineas and isabella double date with marcus and phobe for their first date,jason tries to sabatoge it and duke tries to buy the camp back from bobo. doofensmirtz goes to a spa to recover from the past 2 episodes and perry joins him. 17)one weird day/I told you I was freake things at the camp get weird,with ostratcehs,tutle men,a super ape,a metor headed towards camp,the great mighty poo and evil george washington and his faviortie kitty mr.pants and his acoplisces annie okley and picaso. doofenmirtz creates and army of seaguls that transform into jets for no aparent reason. 18)parents weekend/louie louie it's parents weekend,filled with reuions tender moments and explosions. doofensmirtz mother visits and perry helps him try to impress her. 19)it's war! part 1/seize the day jason and g.r.o.s.s. declare war on all girls at the camp just as isabella inducts them into the fireside girls. doffinmertz,dr.weird,perry,and steve change sexes after an experiment goes horribly wrong. 20)it's war! part 2/without a fight The war becomes a super conflict and phineas and ferb must end the chaos.meanwhile doofinsmertz adjusts to life as a woman until he can switch back whilethe counslers and staff are caught in the crosshairs of war. 21)end of summer part 1/nothin but a good time It's the end of summer bash and feelings come out:phineas must decide wheiter to make isabella his girfiend,marcus and jason must decide whiter to patch things up,binkley tries to get a kiss from blondie,augie tries to ask melissa out and competes with jason and duke debates over wheter to reopen the camp next summer. 22)end of summer part 2/till the next goodbye Everything ends on a happy note as phineas and isabella become a couple,marcus and jason become firneds again,binkley gets his kiss and duke reopens the camp. But sadly melissa rejects both boys. oh and the first season goes out with a bang thanks to doofensmirtz. till next season,which's episode guide i'll write next. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Crossovers Category:Domestic Crossovers Category:International Crossovers Category:Character Groups